In recent years, a wide variety of information is displayed on electronic apparatuses (hereinbelow referred to as display devices) in which displays are installed that display information. Among such display devices, devices have been considered that are made up of a plurality of thin display media and that are capable of being used as a book (for example, see Patent Document 1).